


The Perfect Gift.

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas, Dad Leon, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Mostly Sherry and Leon interacting., One Shot, Set a few years after the events of RE6., men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: Christmas season is always a time to look forward to. The lights and decorations, the soft snow decorating the ground, family traveling to visit one another, strangers being kinder. Christmas was a time that brought family together, even one as non-conventional as Leon's own.





	The Perfect Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This Story is mostly about Leon and Sherry. Chris pops in later.
> 
> It's been awhile since I posted and updated stories, sorry about that. Life has been kind of hectic lately. Had some trouble getting the nerve to post this little oneshot, I actually wrote this one year ago and it's been sitting in my stories folder for all that time. Well here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you Zeke (The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja) for being my bata reader! You are awesome!!

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Christmas time was always something to look forward to, all the lights and decorations, how it brought people together, families traveling the world to see one another, strangers being kinder to one another, days in the snow. A certain blond agent was quite comfortable during this joyful season. The joys of finally getting a vacation. 

Curled up in such wonderful warmth, laying on the couch with a fuzzy blanket over him. The sound of instrumental holiday music softly playing in the background. The soft lights of the Christmas tree giving off the faintest pink glow behind his closed lids. Not too bright, just dim enough to doze off with them being on. The air smelled of candy canes from the box sitting on the armrest above his head. 

These were the kind of feelings Leon missed, this pure, relaxed energy in the house. Feelings that reminded him of his childhood. Smells of peppermint in the air mixing with pine scent of the tree, the only thing absent was the calming smell of his mother's baking that filled the house in Leon's youth. He missed that. 

Leon may have lost most of his family all those years ago but that didn't mean he couldn't have good holidays with the people he cared for. He had met so many amazing people during all the tragedies he'd experienced. They were the silver linings on even the darkest of Leon's days. He took in a long breath through his nose, taking in more of the smell of the candy canes and the pine tree nearby. So calming, so warm. No worries at all.

While being distracted and still only half awake it took Leon a few moments to register a gentle touch on his forehead. The second tap woke him up more, it didn't feel like one of his cats harassing him for attention. Light blue eyes opened to see a hand drawing away from him. As he lifted his gaze, Leon was met with a familiar young, smiling face.

“Leon, come on you can't sleep the day away.” 

“Sherry, that's not the nicest way to wake someone,” Leon remarked playfully, lifting his hand and using the heel of it to lightly rub against his right eye. His mind was beginning to awaken more. Sherry was right; it was time to get up.

“I bought you the ugliest sweater.” Sherry said happily. That made Leon perk up and the older blond focused on the woman again, slowly smiling.

“How ugly?”

“Enough to make Chris want to make you throw it away, or burn it.” Sherry promised and grinned at him.

“This I must see, and wear.” Leon said simply, waiting for Sherry to move back before sitting up. He swung his sock covered feet to the floor and stretched his arms above his head. He stood, feeling the grogginess leaving his limbs as he followed Sherry out of the living room. Past the stairs, then the front door and into the kitchen. The smell of gingerbread stopping him for a second, he hadn't bought any. _Sherry must have bought some._ He watched her go to the table that was by a long window, opening one of four bags sitting on it and taking out a red and green sweater.

“Ok, be ready to be amazed.” Sherry adjusted it in her hands to hold it by the shoulders and held it out to him. Leon right away couldn't help but chuckle at it. The sweater was mostly red with some green across the front. On the front was a white, fat, flat-faced cat with a Santa hat on, along with a red scarf. The cat had a ridiculous smile with wide eyes and the words _**“wish you a merry meowmas”**_ in white letters above it and little silver balls sewn onto the sleeves. 

“I love it.” Leon took it from her and wasted no time in pulling it on over the green t-shirt he was wearing. He was even more amused to find a white fluffy tail was attached to the back of it. “He’ll hate it.” He added, tugging it down lower. It was a little big on him but he didn't mind; he was a thin man anyway. Leon ran his hands down the soft sweater, it was so comfortable. He wouldn't be taking this off anytime soon.

“Oh my God, it's amazing.” Sherry laughed, taking her phone from her pocket, then taking a picture of him. She quickly sent the photo to Claire. 

“Do you have one?” Leon asked, moving past her and going to the fridge, opening it and looking in. It was overstocked with food. Many containers with different types of food for the Christmas party they were hosting the next day. He carefully grabbed the carton of orange juice without knocking anything over and closed the fridge, going to the cabinet and getting a cup.

“Yeah, I got myself a cute parrot one. It's pretty funny, all dorky and sparkly,” Sherry replied, going to the counter and starting to work on making the gingerbread house. “And I bought a T-Rex one for…” She trailed off and looked over at Leon, the older agent was pouring the juice. He looked back at her when she stopped speaking, raising a thin brow in question. “Um, I forgot to ask if it was alright...I wanted to invite Jake.” She finished, looking a bit awkward as she said this.

“Oh, that's fine,” Leon reassured, waving his free hand and finished pouring the orange juice with the other. He twisted the cap back on and carefully put the carton back in the fridge, luckily still not knocking anything lose. The fridge looked like it was ready to burst from all the food. It wouldn't stay like this long, not with the going on's of tomorrow. Sherry shifted her weight from foot to foot, watching Leon out of the corner of her eye.

“He doesn't have any family and you guys are my family, I wanted to share that with him.” Sherry continued, rolling up her sleeves to keep her white turtleneck clean. She had on black boots and red jeans, a snowflake necklace around her neck that Leon had given her last year. 

“That’s sweet of you, I'm sure he'll fit right in with our weirdness,” Leon remarked, leaning on the counter a little farther down and sipping his juice slowly. He wrinkled his nose up at how strong it tasted against his tongue, he hadn't eaten or drank anything in a few hours so the flavor was strong on his taste buds. Leon enjoyed orange juice but hated how sometimes the first sip could be overbearing on the senses, almost like the first sip of alcohol. He held it in his mouth till he got used to it and then swallowed it down, able to drink it easier after the slight adjustment. The moment of silence gave him a few seconds to think. “Do you like him?” He suddenly questioned.

“What?” Sherry glanced up from putting frosting on the first wall of the gingerbread house. So far, it seemed like it was coming together pretty well.

“Do you like him, as in the romantic sense?” Leon asked, watching her over the rim of his glass. She tensed slightly, her hands stilling for a few seconds before she continued on her project. 

“Um, well..” Sherry could feel warmth starting to spread across her cheeks, wasn't a point in hiding it since she could bet Leon could see her blushing. “Yeah, I do. We aren't dating yet or anything, I would have told you if we were. We keep getting awkward around each other. It's hard to tell if the feelings are mutual ya know?” She looked over at the man beside her, watching Leon blow his long dark blond fringe out of his eyes. The hair shifted to the side and for a few seconds, she could see the faint scar on his cheek from the Spain mission till the hair fell back into place over it, hiding it from view. Leon always looked cool and collected, even in an ugly Christmas sweater. Claire and him would always be her heroes.

“Hm, I can see you two would be good together if you became a couple. He does that whole tough guy act but I can tell he's a good man.” Leon stated, smiling at her and letting her know he approved. It was funny, Jake reminded him a little of a certain someone was when they first met. 

“Was it awkward at first with you and Chris?” Sherry asked, not knowing she was speaking of who the older blond was thinking of.

“Oh...uh heh..” Now it was Leon's turn to get a bit flustered. “Yeah, doesn't help that I've always fallen in love so fast. So I had feelings for him first and I kept getting awkward and tongue-tied around him. I’d lose the calm, cool, and collected air everyone says I have.” Leon shook his head, blue eyes full of amusement. “I dropped more than a few cups around him, choked on water and split it down my shirt. I embarrassed myself a lot around him.” He laughed a little thinking back on it. So many embarrassing moments back then.

“How would he react?” Sherry asked, smiling as she listened to him. It was funny to think of Leon being shy and awkward with someone. This man was a badass and would always complete a mission no matter the obstacles. It was funny to think he could face B.O.W.’s but get tongue-tied around someone he had strong feelings for.

“Oh, he’d just smile and pat me on the back, tease me playfully on how odd I was. He didn't pick up on it at all, never realized it was because I loved him. I finally let it slip one day, then avoided him like the plague. We didn't see each other for a little while after that.” Leon shook his head again, sighing a little then taking a long sip of his juice.

“Then what?” 

“He finally cornered me and asked me out, telling me he had feelings as well. He pretty much refused to let me leave unless I agreed to date him. Once his mind is made up that man is so damn stubborn. It all worked out but he kept apologizing for months.” Leon laughed a little and smiled down at his cup, eyes soft. “He felt bad for all the times he'd misread me and didn't know I was being weird because of how I felt about him. Chris is a touchy and hands-on kinda guy, he realized how awkward he had made me by doing it before we were a couple. You know if Chris likes you if he keeps patting you on the shoulder or resting his hand on your back.” He looked to Sherry to see she was grinning.

“That makes me feel a lot better about Jake and myself.” Sherry said, looking more relaxed now and happy. She seemed really relieved to know that even her hero struggled with getting into a relationship with someone he liked.

“I'm glad our weirdness can help,” Leon remarked, smiling and finishing the rest of his juice. He walked over to the dishwasher and opened it, setting the cup inside before closing it. Then there was a sudden weight on his shoulder, the slight brush of fur against the side of his head. Leon smiled at his cat, Beeswax began purring close to his ear after leaping on his shoulders. “Good boy Beeswax, no claws.” He praised, reaching up to pet the curled eared cats head.

“Haha, men and their cats.” Sherry giggled, watching the older blond kissing the side of his cats face. “The way you spoil your cats, you treat them like they're your kids.”

“They kind of are, even if Beeswax is a little terror.” Leon remarked, shrugging his free shoulder and smiling as his cat rubbed his cheek onto the agent’s nose. The American Curl looking so happy to attack snuggle his owner's face.

“How come you don’t have kids? I’m sure you and Chris could adopt.” Sherry suggested, picking up the bowl of frosting and stirring it a bit with a spoon.

“I did try to adopt...once,” Leon admitted, slipping the cat off his shoulder and setting the feline down on the floor. Beeswax looked up at him a moment then padded over to his water dish to start drinking loudly. Long tail stretched out behind him and curled ears slightly angled back to listen to them, the two agents looking at him briefly before going back to what they were doing.

“Oh, what happened?” Sherry asked, smiling as she finished putting all the walls together and now was making the roof. There was a long pause in the air, Leon not making a sound. Sherry waited nervously, wondering if she had brought up a bad subject.

“They took you away from me….” Leon finally said after several moments. Sherry froze at those words, jerking her gaze to the older agent. Leon wasn't looking at her but instead just staring at the table, even Beeswax had stopped his loud drinking. The air in the room seemed to shift and for a few minutes, they didn't talk at all. The only sound was the soft music in the other room.

“Wh-What..?” Sherry’s voice was quiet, turning herself to face the man across from her. There was a few more seconds of silence before Leon looked at her, eyes saddened.

“I wanted to adopt you. I was preparing to...I didn't care I was only twenty-one and wouldn't have any idea what I was doing. I figured you needed a better life and I wanted to provide that for you.” Leon admitted, setting his hand on the counter and leaning on that arm. His gaze moved to the gingerbread house. He could still picture Sherry when she was that terrified little girl back in Raccoon City, her hands shaking as she gripped onto the side of his cop uniform. He had made a promise to himself that he would always protect her.

“But when we were detained they took you away and refused to let me visit unless it was their idea. I pleaded with them, that I'd do whatever they wanted... to please just let me adopt you. They wouldn't let me.” His voice was soft and sad as he explained all this. It still got to him that he wasn't ever able to adopt her, to take her in and let her grow up in a happy, healthy home. 

Sherry was in shock, staring at the older blond with wide eyes. Leon could have been...

“I used to entertain the idea of being like…a father to you. Not that I would try and replace your parents...just…I wished I could have been your family.” Leon admitted, giving a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. “But who knows how good of a parent I would have been to you anyways.” There was a sob and the agent jerked his gaze to the younger woman, eyes widening at seeing tears now streaming down her face. “Hey…Sherry...I'm sorry I-”

The younger agent didn't let him finish before quickly crossing the few steps to him, throwing her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. Leon looked startled for a few seconds with his hands awkwardly hovering at her sides before he hugged her back, wincing at hearing her crying so hard in his arms. He hadn't known the information would have affected her so much.

“W-Why didn't you t-tell me?” Sherry cried, keeping her face hidden in his shoulder, making it a little hard for him to understand her but he did manage to make that out. Leon rested his cheek on the top of her head, one arm around her shoulders and the other rubbing her back in comforting circles.

“I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. I'm sorry.” Leon replied quietly, just staring at the clock next to the doorway. Not even reading the time, his full focus was on the young woman in his arms.

“I used to dream that. Of Claire and y-you being like...my parents and taking me away from that place.” Sherry admitted, squeezing Leon tighter. She felt the older man let out a small gasp at her words, but she didn't pull away to look at his face. She just kept hugging him.

“Guess it’s...kinda too late, huh?” The older agent mumbled, his voice saddened. He felt Sherry shaking her head against his chest, making him wish he could see her face. it was hard to tell how someone was feeling with their face hidden in your sweater. 

“No! I kind of already saw you as a dad, n-now that I know I c-can start finally calling you it out loud!” Sherry then started sobbing again and Leon gently shushed her, hugging her tighter. He couldn't help but smile and close his eyes, no gift from anyone this year could top this. Ever. They stood like that for a long while, Sherry crying and Leon comforting her. Tears now in his eyes as he gently tucked her head under his chin. After all they had been through, so many losses over the years.. this was greatly needed. Sherry had been through so much, she lost her family in Raccoon, only to find another on that same day.

There was a creak at the doorway. Leon opened his eyes to see his very confused and concerned husband standing there. Chris looked at Sherry before looking back at Leon’s face, eyebrows lowered and a frown forming on his lips. Leon lifted a hand and waved it at him in a _**‘go away’**_ gesture, trying to shoo him out of the kitchen. Chris shook his head, and mouthed _“what's wrong?”_. Leon frowned and waved his hand again. 

“It's fine, go away.” Leon mouthed back but his husband didn't move. The older man gestured to Leon’s teary eyes. Damn it Chris and being his over-worried self. Chris always got really worried and concerned if he saw Leon cry, the man becoming even more protective. Chris wasn't going anywhere now that he had seen his love crying. Instead, he leaned on the door frame and took off his gloves. Leon sniffled then huffed, not really annoyed. It was sweet how Chris worried and took care of him.

Sherry finally calmed down enough to pull her face out of Leon’s shoulder, the younger blond sniffling loudly and brushing away her tears. She turned slightly and jumped when she spotted Chris, which made her wipe her face off a bit more hurriedly. She spotted a tissue box on one of the counters and went over to it to blow her nose.

“Are you two okay?” Chris asked, glancing at them both before finally moving over. Stopping in front of Leon, Chris lifted his hands. He ignored the man's protests as he cupped Leon's face and used his thumbs to brush away his tears. “What's going on with you guys?”

“Happy things, nothing bad Chris,” Sherry assured, smiling as she watched how the couple always fussed over each other. She had seen it a lot when she was around them. Leon always got so embarrassed when his husband worried about him in front of people but they were all family so it was ok. Sherry found it all to be rather sweet and she was happy Leon had someone always around to look out for him, someone who made him happy.

“Oh god, what are you wearing?” Chris asked, finally noticing the ugly sweater that his lover was wearing. The man giving an annoyed look as he gave it a disapproving glance over. Leon laughed lightly, batting off the man's large hands from his face.

“Oh, get over it, Redfield.” Leon teased, looking calm and collected again as he smiled up at Chris. The taller man rolled his eyes before leaning down to press a kiss to the blond’s lips. They had been together a long time and still, Leon’s odd antics could confuse him.

“You’re ridiculous.” Chris grumbled but soon smiled in return at the younger man. Now satisfied Leon was alright he moved past him to go to the fridge. He’d question Leon later on the exact reason for the crying but now he was cold from putting those damn lights up and wanted a drink.

“Yeah well, you married me,” Leon teased playfully as he watched the man fetch a drink and twist off the cap. The agent turned to look at Sherry to see she was smiling fondly at them. “What?”

“Oh nothing, just...I hope I get this someday, what you and Chris have. This happiness.” Sherry admitted, grinning at the two. She knew they had come a long way, that things hadn't started out perfectly but still, she could see the two men had a wonderful thing. She couldn't remember her parents ever looking so happy. This family she was now apart of she wouldn't trade for anything. Sherry was brought from her thoughts when Chris ruffled her hair, the man had a slight smile on his face.

“You will kid, just don't rush it.” Chris stated, stepping back and sipping his beer. He gave a blank look at the gingerbread house and shook his head a little at it. 

“I saw that, don't make me force you to put up even more decorations.” Leon threatened, smirking when his husband glared at him. As the two started to playfully banter back and forth, Sherry took out her cell phone. A soft smile on her lips as she started to text Jake, inviting him to join them for Christmas. It was time to bring another person into their odd little family. 

She looked up from her phone as Chris left the room to answer the door, Claire and Jill coming in with arms full of wrapped gifts a few seconds later. Looking over at Leon to see him smiling at her, she pushed _**send**_ on her phone and went over to him. 

“Well, bet this year will be even better than last year,” Leon remarked, looping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. Listening to Claire playfully teasing Chris about already having a beer so early in the day. He glanced at Sherry’s screen and saw Jake’s name on it. “Let's hope Jake and Chris can get along.” He laughed.

“Oh gosh, yeah.” Sherry giggled, quickly typing out another text to Jake, telling him that he'd better behave. Leon grinned and kissed the top of her head, squeezing her close for a moment before going into the next room to help Jill bring in presents. Thankful for the people that always made this time of year special for him.

“Leon that sweater is so ugly, I love it. You should see mine.”

“Not you too, Jill.”

“Get over it Chris, I bought you one.”

“Oh hell no! You ain't getting me in that!”

The others laughed watching the exchange, Leon smirking as Jill pulled out a sweater for his husband. This year was already shaping up to be so much better than the last.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you have it, we all need more Dad Leon in our lifes. I have always loved the idea of Leon getting to adopt Sherry, might write a fic of him getting to.
> 
> I'm hoping I can start updating fics soon, maybe not this month since my birthday is on the 12th and after that I'll be visiting my brother for awhile. Thank you all for your support, happy holidays! 
> 
> Resident Evil (c) Capcom.


End file.
